


Tu m'aimas avant l'heure

by FantasticWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Childbirth, F/M, Time Travel, True Love, Witch Curses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter
Summary: La fée Morgane veut s'emparer de l'enfant d'Emma et Crochet. La fruit du grand amour de la Sauveuse. Pour la rendre vulnérable et isolée, Morgane envoie Emma dans le temps, dans la forêt enchantée.





	1. UN

Elle respira profondément et s'avança d'un pas. La pierre qui l'avait retenu se morcela. Elle rit avec une joie mauvaise. Lorsqu'elle avait senti le sortilège s'alléger, il y a un an et demi, elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit délivrée. Et voilà que le moment était venu ! Elle ne regrettait qu'une seule chose. Ne pas avoir sa revanche sur l'être qui l'avait piégé. Elle savait que si elle sortait de sa prison aujourd'hui, c'était que ce traître était mort. C'était une certitude. Il n'y avait eu que deux façons, pour elle, de s'échapper de son sommeil imposé. Toutes les deux du fait de son geôlier. Par sa mort ou par sa volonté. Et bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait emprisonné, elle savait que c'était à sa mort qu'elle devait sa liberté. Elle regrettait profondément de ne pas pouvoir faire payer Merlin. Mais la vie était ainsi faite ! A présent, personne ne pourrait se mettre à travers son chemin. Elle arriverait à ses fins. Elle pourrait mettre son plan à exécution. Enfin ! Et lorsque ce serait fait, elle serait la plus puissante des êtres magiques.

Elle tressaillit et sortit totalement de sa prison de pierre. Morgane écarta les bras et ferma les yeux. Elle étendit sa vision et sa magie par delà les frontières des mondes à la recherche d'une chose en particulier. Quelque chose d'essentiel à son plan.

Elle chercha dans tout ce maudit royaume puis dans les autres lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle désirait.

Puis, enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Une grande puissance ! De la magie blanche... Celle engendrée par un amour véritable. Mais, tout de même, cette magie blanche l'étonnait. Elle était bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle avait pu percevoir jusqu'à ce jour. Peu importait ! Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait recherché si longtemps. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se rendre auprès de cet incroyable pouvoir. Elle n'hésita pas. Bien au contraire, elle s'empressa de créer un portail vers ce monde inconnu. Elle était impatiente de mettre la main sur ce pouvoir. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et sourit aux ruines de sa prison. Puis, elle sauta sans aucune crainte.

ψ

Emma s'adossa et soupira de bien être . Son regard se porta sur sa famille devant elle. Parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'une famille à elle, il y a longtemps... Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle était entouré d'une grande famille. C'était une famille atypique, c'était certain. Chacun avait un lourd passé. Cependant, Emma n'en aurait pas voulu d'autre.

Elle posa les yeux sur ses parents qui rassemblaient les vestiges de leur pique-nique pendant que Neil dormait paisiblement. Leur conversation était trop calme pour qu'Emma l'entende mais, à leur sourire, eux aussi étaient en paix. Un peu plus loin, Regina et Robin offraient le même spectacle. Robin enlaçait Regina par derrière et, assis, ils contemplaient la fillette qui dormait à poings fermés. La seule animation actuelle leur était offerte par Killian et Henri. Après le dessert, c'est deux là étaient tombés dans un combat à l'épée improvisé. Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela lui arrivait souvent maintenant. Mais elle n'en avait pas honte. Cette vie paisible, elle en avait rêvée, sans jamais croire qu'elle l'obtiendrait. Elle avait senti ses espoirs renaître et grandir à mesure que sa relation avec Killian devenait plus sérieuse chaque jour. Puis Killian était mort et tout s'était, de nouveau, effondré. Cela avait été douloureux. Très douloureux.

Leur quête pour ramener Killian avait été basé sur un espoir fou. Elle avait été longue et difficile mais il l'avaient fait ! Elle avait partagé son cœur sans hésitation pour cet homme qui signifiait tout pour elle.

Elle n'avait eu aucun regret. Elle n'en avait d'autant moins aujourd'hui.

Emma posa une main sur son ventre arrondi. Bientôt, un nouveau membre se joindrait à leur famille dysfonctionnelle. Un mois seulement. Emma était impatiente. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas eu peur une seule fois. En grande partis parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus seule. Killian serait toujours là pour elle. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

Bon sang ! Killian l'avait à peine laissé seule depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte ! Elle savait qu'il craignait de ne pas être un bon père. De ne pas être un bon exemple. C'était absurde ! Tout le monde voyait comment il était bon pour Henri... Alors, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne le réalisait pas lui-même. Il avait déjà tant fait pour le bébé. Il s'inquiétait déjà tellement pour lui ou elle.

Aucun d'eux n'avait tenu à connaître le sexe. Cela ne leur importait pas... Mais, en vérité, Emma espérait un garçon. Une réplique miniature de son pirate. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus qui semblaient voir votre âme. Un petit pirate. Comme son papa.

Emma posa une main sur son ventre avec un sourire. Il en avait toute l'énergie en tout cas.

« Emma, tout va bien ? »

Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Killian était devenu légèrement anxieux à mesure que le terme approchait. Au point qu'à un mois de l'accouchement, il était devenu presque étouffant. Elle tâchait de retenir ses gestes et ses paroles exaspérés au maximum. Killian n'avait vécu que dans la forêt enchantée. Il en savait davantage sur les accouchements difficiles de cet autre monde qui, Emma le devinait, devaient souvent mal se terminer. Alors, Emma restait patiente face à la surprotection de Killian.

« Très bien, Killian. Notre bébé s’entraîne au duel. »

Killian rit et vint s'installer près d'elle, une main sur son ventre. Emma aurait dû le deviner ; ce mois de paix ne pouvaient durer ! Leur moment paisible prit, soudainement fin à l'apparition d'un portail.

Tout le monde se mit en mouvement dans l'instant. Blanche-Neige et Henri s'emparèrent des bébés et rejoignirent Emma derrière le mur compact que représentaient les autres. Emma resta en place, consciente de sa condition, mais resta prête à utiliser sa magie.

Bientôt, une grande femme élégante et délicate sortit par le portail. Elle portait une simple robe de lin blanc. Une grosse ceinture de cuire entourait sa taille. Elle portait une longue cape rouge brodée de fleurs. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et portait un magnifique diadème celtique, ornée d'un rubis, sûrement.

Emma ne fut pas certaine de ce qu'elle pensa de cette femme au premier abord. Elle avait une apparence délicate et fragile. Elle paraissait inoffensive... Mais son regard... Son regard disait une toute autre histoire. Elle avait un regard centenaire, impitoyable et rusé. Emma frémit. Elle avait vu un regard semblable chez Gold et Killian avant qu'ils ne décident de changer. Mais alors que derrière les leurs, on voyait une tristesse et une douleur qui affirmaient qu'une dure histoire expliquait leur parcours, celui de cette femme ne contenait que rage et soif de pouvoirs et de vengeance.

La femme sourit pleinement lorsqu'elle vit leur petit groupe. Ses yeux étaient si sombre qu'il était difficile d'en connaître la couleur. Ils ne contenaient aucune inquiétude de se trouver dans un autre monde.

«  Quel monde étrange ! Si terne... La magie est si faible. »

Elle fit un pas en avant et sourit méchamment au recule de leur groupe. Il était de plus en plus évident qu'elle venait avec des intentions hostiles. Avec le temps et l'expérience, ils avaient tous appris à juger rapidement les gens. Et cette femme ne cherchait pas à cacher quelque chose d'elle-même. En fait, elle se complaisait dans son rôle de méchante.

«  Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » Se décida, finalement, David.

La femme glissa un regard négligeant sur le prince et regarda leur groupe d'une telle façon qu'elle semblait détacher du monde.

« Je suis Morgane. »

« La fée Morgane ? » Souffla Regina avec une peur évidente.

Tous se tendirent. Même avant leur séjour à Camelot, ils en savaient tous assez sur la légende pour connaître Morgane. Et son caractère dangereux. Morgane eut un rire bas.

« Alors vous me connaissez. La mort de Merlin m'a délivrée. Après tout ce temps, je peux mettre mon plan en œuvre. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ce serait, ma belle ? » S’enquit Killian en se déplaçant sensiblement pour se présenter entre Morgane et Emma.

« Je ne suis pas une novice. Je n'aurais pas la bêtise de présenter mon plan à quelqu'un. A un mâle encore moins! Aucun indice ne sera dévoilé de ma part. »

Elle fit quelques pas sur l'herbe verte. Elle était pieds nus et n'en semblait pas gênée. Puis, sans avertissement, elle fit un geste large de la main qui envoya Killian voler plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Killian ! » S'exclama Emma.

Regina, lorsqu'elle vit Morgane s'avancer vers Emma, projeta sans attendre une boule de feu. Un autre geste de Morgane figea le feu et les armes que les hommes avaient lancé à elle. Elle immobilisa de la même manière leur propriétaire. Morgane sourit davantage et s'approcha encore d'Emma. La Sauveuse agit d'instinct. Elle lança un puissant jet d'énergie blanche contre Morgane. La fée ou sorcière fut projetée en arrière par le coup, blessée.

Emma trembla lorsqu'elle vit que l'intérêt de Morgane n'en était que plus piqué.

« Donc, toi aussi, tu es le fruit d'un véritable amour. Je comprend mieux sa puissance. C'est parfait ! »

Sur ces mots, Morgane disparut dans un nuage de fumée argentées.

 


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

Ils retrouvèrent tous leur mobilité dès que Morgane eut disparu. Pour un moment seulement, Emma n'en doutait pas. David fut le premier à la rejoindre mais il fut rapidement repoussé par Killian qui prit Emma par les épaules. Ses yeux la parcoururent anxieusement à la recherche de préjudice.

« Comment vas-tu ? Elle t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non... Non. Je vais bien. »

« Tu vas bien ? Vous êtes loin d'être bien, Miss Swan. Morgane est l'être magique la plus puissante ayant existé après Merlin. Si la légende dit vrai, elle a appris de lui. »

Killian cessa son inspection et dirigea, comme tous les autres, son attention sur Regina qui avait les mains sur Henry. Elle était craintive. Ce qui était loin d'être une bonne chose.

«  Cette fée s'intéressait à vous. Uniquement à vous. Elle nous a, à peine, épargné un regard. »

« Je crois que c'était après le bébé qu'elle en voulait. » Murmura Blanche.

Emma se crispa et rechercha confort dans l'étreinte de Killian. Cette conversation ramenait de douloureux souvenir. Du temps où Zelena était après son petit frère.

« En fait, elle était après le pouvoir qu'il possède... Elle a suivi la magie blanche du véritable amour. Il sera puissant. Il l'est déjà. »

Elle ferma les yeux, plus apeurée que jamais, elle se pressa contre Killian comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui. Killian resserra son étreinte. Elle le sentait trembler ; lui aussi avait aussi peur qu'elle.

« Pourquoi voudrait elle de notre bébé ? » Demanda Killian.

« Pour son pouvoir, certainement. Morgane a montré qu'elle était vulnérable à la magie. Elle doit vouloir parer à cette vulnérabilité. » Réfléchit David.

Regina secoua la tête. Elle doit avoir un but plus grand, souligna-t-elle.

«  Cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes sûr d'une chose, elle en a après notre enfant ! »

Killian s'éloigna un peu d'Emma. Emma vit qu'il favorisait son côté étroit. Il avait été blessé. Et encore une fois, il ignorait sa blessure et pensait à sa famille avant lui.

«  Aucun de nous ne peut défier Morgane et s'en sortir vivant. Elle est trop puissante. » Intervint Blanche-Neige.

Emma sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle avait vu trop de sa famille mourir déjà... Elle avait failli les perdre trop de fois. Elle avait cru tous les perdre, chacun d'entre eux, pendant un instant. Elle ne voulait pas vivre cela avec son enfant. Elle posa une main tremblante sur son ventre. Sans surprise, Killian fut, de nouveau, à ses côtés en un éclair.

« Je ne laisserai rien arriver à notre enfant. Je te le jure, amour. »

Cette promesse lui fit d'autant peur qu'elle la soulagea. Killian tenait toujours ses promesses. Coûte que coûte. Emma craignait de découvrir, encore une fois, jusqu'où irait Killian pour la protéger. Pour les protéger.

« Il faut la piéger. La faire prisonnière, comme Merlin l'a fait. Proposa Robin.

« C'est, malheureusement, la seule solution. »Souffla Regina, tendue.

« Allons faire des recherches, alors. » Ordonna Emma en se reprenant.

Sans un mot de protestation, chacun fila vers les voitures.

 

ψ

 

Emma repoussa un nouveau grimoire de magie et sentit son espoir s'amenuiser un peu plus. Une heure déjà et rien n'avait changé. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé ! Elle se sentait prisonnière qui plus est. Regina et elles avaient placé toutes les protections possibles sur le bâtiment. Mais personne ne se sentait plus rassuré pour autant. Morgane était, selon la légende, quasiment aussi puissante que Merlin. Elle avait vécu, il y a... des millénaires, à ce qu'il semblait... Comment pouvaient-ils espérer trouver des réponses ici, à Storybrook ? Il était possible de trouver un sortilège assez puissant pour emprisonner cette sorcière !

Emma regarda en direction de la table où Killian avait établi son... nid. Il était entouré de livres. Dans son effort acharné de rechercher de quoi sauver ses amours, il avait à peine levé les yeux. Il n'avait pas plus de succès que les autres et sa frustration était clairement visible. Son crochet avait laissé de profonds sillons dans la table. Personne ne s'était permis la moindre remarque. Personne ne voulait se retrouver face à la colère du capitaine Crochet.

«  C'est inutile ! Nous ne trouverons jamais ce sortilège ici ! » S'écria David depuis un coin de la pièce.

Emma souffla lorsqu'elle vit la main de Killian se crisper en un poing. Henry leva les yeux inquiets d'un livre et Regina frissonna nettement. David n'avait, pourtant, que dit à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait. La dure vérité.

« Je pense toujours que la magie blanche est la solution. »Souffla Regina.

«  Avec de la chance, Morgane attendra l'accouchement. C'est à ce moment que... Emma serait le plus vulnérable. »

Killian se leva rapidement et alla se poster à une fenêtre, rayonnant d'hostilité inexprimée.

« Ça nous laisse un mois. Au mieux. » Réfléchit Emma.

« Seulement si cette sorcière attend la délivrance. »Contre-attaqua Robin.

« Pourquoi attaquerait-elle avant? C'est le bébé qu'elle veut. » Revint David.

« Pour isoler Emma. Pour nous empêcher de l'aider. »

La voix de Killian était sombre. Il se tourna vers eux, ses yeux trouvant naturellement ceux d'Emma.

Personne n'eut l'occasion de réfléchir à la réflexion de Killian. Morgane fit irruption dans la pièce, jamais gênée par les protections. Tous, en dehors d'Emma, volèrent, encore une fois, dans les airs pour être plaqué contre un mur.

« Emma! » Hurla Killian en se déchaînant, inutilement, pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de Morgane.

Leur assaillant l'étudia un instant puis reporta son regard sur Emma. Elle tenta une attaque pour se protéger mais Morgane la para sans sourciller.

« Maintenant, ma chère. Prenons un peu de temps pour nous. »

Sur ces mots, elle fit un autre geste ample et un portail s'ouvrit, juste derrière Emma. La Sauveuse ne put rien faire . Elle fut, immédiatement, tirer en arrière.

« Emma ! » Hurla encore Killian d'une voix déchirée.

« Killian ! »

La dernière vision que Emma eut fut celle de sa famille qui se débattait pour la rejoindre. Puis, elle tomba dans le portail sous les cris de Killian.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma souffla lorsqu'elle atterrit durement sur le sol. Heureusement, elle parvint à protéger son ventre contre tout dommage. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait atterri au milieu d'une forêt et craignait que celle-ci se trouve dans un autre monde. Emma ferma les yeux. C'était mauvais ! Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée isolée de cette manière depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses origines. Elle avait toujours été accompagnée de quelqu'un prêt à la protéger lors d'une telle aventure. Or, alors qu'elle était vulnérable, enceinte. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Avec un ennemi à ses trousses. Une magicienne qui en avait pas après elle mais qui ciblait son enfant.

Emma ne voulait rien de plus que céder à ses hormones. Elle voulait pleurer et trouver le confort dans les bras de ses parents ou de Killian. Seulement, c'était impossible. Morgane l'avait isolée avec succès. Oui, exactement, Emma n'en avait aucune idée. Toutefois, ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sur place. Cela faisait d'elle une cible trop facile. Elle devait bouger et trouver où elle avait été envoyée. Puis découvrir comment retourner auprès des siens.

« Allez, en route. »

Il devint vite évident que la forêt était immense et sauvage. Du moins, la partie où elle avait atterri. Elle dut faire plusieurs kilomètres avant même de trouver une rivière. Emma passa de l'eau sur la nuque, avec soulagement, avant d’étancher sa soif. Son appréhension s'accroissait, à chaque minute qui passait. Elle n'avait croisé personne jusqu'à maintenant. Et elle n'en croiserait pas aujourd'hui ! La nuit tombait. C'était un abri qu'il lui fallait trouver plutôt que le chemin de la civilisation.

Emma regarda autour d'elle et fit quelques pas en restant à proximité de la rivière. C'est par hasard qu'elle la vit. Une immense souche d'arbre creuse. Elle avait été habillement cachée par quelqu'un par de la végétation. Il y a un moment déjà... Le lieu était clairement à l'abandon, maintenant. Une chance pour Emma ! La jeune femme s'empara, avec soulagement, des lieux et examina les objets abandonnés. Quelques vêtements, des ustensiles de cuisine. Elle s'empara des habits pour chercher quelque chose à sa taille. Se faisant, elle révéla un papier chiffonné. Elle se déplia délicatement et toutes ses craintes furent confirmées. C'était le portrait de sa mère ! L'avis de recherche de Blanche-Neige. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était dans la forêt enchantée. Dans le passé, très certainement. Elle souffla. Elle qui espérait ne jamais avoir à faire à une autre situation de ce genre ! Il faudrait qu'elle soit très prudent. Emma changea de vêtements et après un regard sur le portrait se coucha pour la nuit.

ψ

 

Le réveil fut rude mais Emma ne se laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Elle se leva rapidement et se prépara pour une longue route. C'était, en fait, pour le mieux d'avoir atterris en pleine forêt. Ça lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir.

Emma décida de suivre la rivière. Elle finirait par tomber sur un village ou, mieux, une ville. Alors qu'elle marchait, Emma ne put s'empêcher de repenser au dernier voyage dans le temps qu'elle avait réalisé avec Killian. Killian n'avait cessé de flirter et de lui raconter diverses anecdotes de sa vie de pirate durant leurs longues marches. Emma ne réalisait que maintenant combien le bavardage de Killian l'avait calmée, alors. Killian avait détourné son attention, l'empêchant de trop paniquer.

Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait, amèrement, que son pirate ne soit pas là, lui aussi. Elle avait bien besoin de diversion.

Emma se frotta les mains et utilisa la magie pour se réchauffer. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être plus prudente lorsqu'elle serait en présence d'autres personnes. Ils se méfieraient d'elle en la voyant utiliser la magie. Au mieux !

« Magie, magie... Belle et bonne magie. »

Emma sursauta et posa les yeux sur la créature à ses pieds. La créature ne dépassait pas sa taille. Il avait des cheveux roux flamboyants et la peau brune. Il était un peu effrayant pour dire la vérité. Sa barbe s'arrêtait au niveau de sa poitrine et était emmêlée et couvert de brindilles et feuilles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » Murmura Emma avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Gomard, gnome. »

Emma ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Un gnome? Ce n'était pas la créature la plus étrange.

« Bonjour. Est-ce que vous sauriez où je peux trouver une ville ? »

Le gnome hocha la tête rapidement et tendit un doigt crochu vers la bonne direction.

« Ville par là... Très proche. »

« Merci. »

« Danger. Gens pas aimer magie. »

Emma s'arrêta et sourit faiblement.

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix... Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je dois trouver un moyen de revenir chez moi. »

Le gnome inclina la tête sur le côté avant de sautiller sur place, agité.

« Gomard va protéger. »

Avant que Emma n'ait l'occasion de réagir, le gnome avait claqué des doigts et une vague de magie l'avait parcourue.

« Gomard t'a protégé sept jours. Oui, sept jours, tu seras protéger. »

Emma hésita encore plus puis hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle s'empressa, toutefois, de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la créature et sa magie inconnue.

Emma inspira profondément, elle ne sentait aucune différence mais, étrangement, elle faisait confiance en cette créature. Elle n'avait pas senti cet étrange picotement comme lorsqu'elle était en présence de magie noire. Cela devait signifier quelque chose. Emma devait bien être protégé. D'une façon ou d'un autre.

ψ

Morgane hurla de rage lorsque, soudain, la Sauveuse disparut de sa perception. Elle avait réussi à se cacher. Morgane se détourna de ses instruments de voyance. Dans sa rage, un vent magique envoya tous les objets contre les murs. Le temps était compté ! Morgane sentait sa magie lui échapper. Or, sans elle, sa mort était rassurée. Elle devait mettre la main sur cet enfant avant sa naissance. Elle ne pourrait s'emparer de sa magie que lors de sa première minute de vie. Passé ce délais, il serait trop tard ! Ce qui ne pouvait pas se produire. Un enfant né d'un second grand amour... Sa magie lui garantirait l'éternité. Enfin!Morgane avait presque pu goûter sa magie. Même depuis le ventre de sa mère. Non ! Morgane ne manquerait certainement pas l'occasion de s'emparer de cette puissante magie.

Si elle devait avoir recourt à d'anciennes méthodes, plus longue, ainsi soit-il. Elle ouvrit son caveau d'un geste de la main et sourit au son du chant des cœurs qui s'y trouvaient. Les battements étaient plus rapide que ceux des humains... Ils appartenaient à des Drows, connus comme des elfes noirs. Ils n'étaient plus que d'obscures légendes à cette époque. De fidèle et terribles soldats que Morgane avait mis sous ses ordres, dans sa jeunesse. Bien avant que Merlin ne l'emprisonne. Ils la serviraient, de nouveau, aujourd'hui.

Morgane sourit en grand puis s'empara de l'un d'eux pour lui murmurer.

« Réveillez mes doux serviteurs. Réveillez vous et accomplissez mon bon vouloir. »

Et alors, dans les tréfonds de son château en ruine, un sourd bruit survint. Celui d'une armée qui se lève.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma, après une longue marche, arriva dans un village. Certainement assez proche de la côte d'après les produits qu'elle voyait depuis sa cachette. Elle s'était assise sur un tonneau dans une ruelle assez étroite pour être cachée à la vue des habitants. Elle avait encore des souvenirs cuisants de son dernier voyage dans le temps et de ce qui avait failli se passer. Elle ne voulait pas repasser par là ! Elle ne voulait pas risquer de mettre fin à son existence et celles de ces enfants, par extension. Sans parler de toutes les vies qu'elle avait changées par le simple fait d'exister. Emma effleura son ventre arrondi alors que le bébé s'agitait. Son petit pirate... ou la petite princesse, si l'on écoutait Killian. Cependant, Emma désirait plus que tout un petit garçon. Un garçon aux yeux bleus hypnotiques et au caractère aventureux. Elle voulait un Killian en miniature. Emma se secoua avec un sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi fleur bleue. Elle qui avait veillé à porter un bouclier depuis l'adolescence, au moins. Elle se secoua, cependant. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir. Il fallait qu'elle agisse ! Il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle. Dans son temps mais, surtout, auprès de sa famille.

Elle redressa la tête et laissa son regard errer sur la place du village, à la recherche d'un plan. Rumplestiltskin était la réponse à ses problèmes. Même Killian avait accepté que le Ténébreux fut leur seule chance. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque son regard tomba sur un couple bien particulier. Ses parents ! Ce n'était pas la rencontre en elle même qui la figea, ce fut le fait que sa mère était enceinte ! C'était troublant mais ce qui l'anéantissait, c'était que ce que cela signifiait. Cela impliquait que le Ténébreux avait été enfermé ! Il était hors d'atteinte, c'était certain ! Bien sûr, elle savait où se trouvait sa cellule mais, à l'heure actuelle, elle devait être très bien gardée. Rumplestiltskin ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans ce contexte. Soudain, elle fut au bord des larmes. Seul Gold lui venait à l'esprit pour l'aider... Peut-être la fée bleue pourrait-elle l'aider mais ce n'était pas, non plus, une certitude... De toute façon, Emma ne savait pas comment la contacter.

Elle regarda ses parents s'éloigner, entourés d'une foule. D'admirateurs ou d'amis... C'était toujours difficile à dire avec eux ! Elle sortit, finalement, les piécettes qu'elle avait trouvées dans la vieille cachette de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elles valaient mais elle devait pouvoir se payer quelque chose avec ça, tout de même !

Elle se leva, donc, et alla jusqu'à l'auberge. Bientôt, un bol de soupe fut posé sur la table devant elle avec une miche de pain. Emma ferma les yeux et sourit, heureuse pour le moment. Elle devrait se remettre en route, rapidement, alors autant profiter de ce répit. Elle entama, donc, vite sa soupe, affamée.

La chance était plus de son côté qu'elle ne le pensait si la conversation qu'elle entendit, alors, signifiait quelque chose.

Emma tourna, discrètement, la tête vers le trio d'hommes à une table à proximité.

« … Poucet a accumulé un sacré pactole sur cette île ! »

Emma ne sourcilla même pas au nom de Poucet. Ce qui signifiait combien sa vie était devenue folle !

« C'est grâce à ces fichues bottes. » Grommela l'un d'eux. « Il parait qu'elles lui permettent d'aller dans d'autres mondes. »

« Ce sont des bêtises, ça ! D'autres mondes... T'as trop forcé sur les boissons, mon gars ! »

Emma écouta la suite de la conversation sans intérêt. Elle en apprit assez pour comprendre que c'était une piste viable pour son retour et pour savoir où trouver Poucet.

Emma termina, rapidement, sa soupe et ne s'attarda pas davantage à table. Elle ne prit que le temps de demander sa route pour la ville portuaire la plus proche. Heureusement, elle était proche comme Emma l'avait espéré. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de marcher trop. Pas aussi prêt de son terme.

De toute façon, Emma n'eut pas l'occasion de faire beaucoup de marche. A vrai dire, elle ne sortit même pas du village. Un couple conduisant une charrette à demi remplie de foin s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Vous ne devriez pas marcher dans votre état, ma belle. Elouan! Aides la à monter! »

L'homme sourit simplement et sauta à terre pour aider Emma à grimper à l'arrière.

« Où vous allez, m'dame ? »

« Je me rendais à la ville portuaire. »

« C'est proche d'où on va. On va vous déposer. »

Et voilà, c'était tout. Ils allaient le conduire, sans poser de questions. Ce monde n'avait jamais rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. C'était un miracle lorsqu'on recevait de l'aide sans contrepartie ou questions.

Le reste du trajet fut léger. Ils discutèrent, facilement, sans qu'un sujet personnel ne soit abordé.

Ils arrivèrent, enfin, à l'entrée de la ville. Plus rapidement en tous cas que si elle avait parcouru tout ce chemin à pied.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller, m'dame. »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci encore. »

Emma salua le couple et, alors qu'ils partaient, elle fit face à la ville qui se dressait devant elle. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi confiante qu'elle le faisait croire. Le plan était de trouver ce capitaine. De plus, il ne serait pas facile de convaincre quelqu'un d'emmener une femme enceinte jusqu'à une île perdue au milieu de nulle part. Pour beaucoup de raison. D'une part, elle resterait vulnérable ici. Surtout vis-à-vis de Morgane. Mais, surtout, elle ne voulait pas accoucher ici, dans le passé et dans un autre monde.

Emma avait déjà beaucoup de chances jusqu'à présent. Morgane ne l'avait pas trouvée. Cependant, Emma se doutait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors, elle devait absolument avancer le plus possible. Avant que Morgane ne tente quelque chose et ne la retrouve. Emma n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire face à la puissante magicienne. Surtout pas dans son état ! Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque, de toute façon.

Emma arriva, enfin, sur les quais et examina les navires qui se trouvaient là. Qui aborder ? Ces autres voyages vers d'autres mondes ou d'autres temps avaient été tellement plus simples ! Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour la guider. Ça avait été tellement plus rassurant ! Emma força les larmes loin. Fichues hormones !

Emma était tellement bouleversée qu'elle ne remarqua pas les hommes (ou, plutôt, les créatures) qui l'entouraient. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses agresseurs referme une poigne de fer autour de son poignet. A cet instant, Emma réalisa toute la dangerosité de sa situation. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs pour, éventuellement, lui venir en aide.

Emma frappa le maigrichon en donnant une légère impulsion de magie pour donner plus de force à son coup. Elle réussit à le faire lâcher prise mais fut immédiatement approché par ses compagnons. L'un d'eux l'aborda par derrière. Il ne la retint pas longtemps, toutefois. D'un coup de tête vers l'arrière, Emma força l'homme de main de Morgane à la lâcher. Parce que, bien sûr, c'étaient les hommes de main de Morgane ! Elle réussit à s'éloigner d'eux, essoufflée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus.

Elle se faisait cette réflexion lorsque, d'un revers de la main, l'un de ces... elfes l'envoya à terre parmi une pile de marchandises... Sonnée, elle resta immobile. Puis, elle resta figée lorsqu'elle entendit le son d'une bagarre. Quelqu'un venait à son secours ? Seules quelques minutes passèrent avant que le silence se fasse. Ensuite, une voix bien connue d'Emma s'éleva avant que son sauveur ne se penche sur elle.

« Vous allez bien, ma jolie ? » Demanda le capitaine crochet avec un sourire charmeur.

 


	5. Chapter 5

5

Emma étouffa un juron alors que Crochet lui décochait un sourire. Car il s'agissait là bien de Crochet, le personnage vengeur que Killian s'était forgé à la mort de Mila. Le personnage derrière lequel Killian Jones, l'homme qu'elle aimait, se tenait. Pourtant, elle pouvait entrapercevoir cet homme qui avait tout risqué pour elle. Pour prouver son amour. Ce regard soucieux, bien caché. Crochet lui tendit le crochet et haussa un sourcil. Emma se retint de lever les yeux à la provocation et s'empara du crochet sans hésitation. Crochet la releva d'un mouvement leste. Aussitôt sur ses pieds, Emma s'éloigna d'un pas et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard tomba sur les formes inconscientes des hommes – ou plutôt des elfes – et fut étonnée de les trouver encore vivants. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Killian, à cette époque, ne retenait pas souvent sa main. Son regard retomba sur Crochet qui n'avait pas bougé et ne détournait pas son regard d'elle. C'était justement ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter ! Croiser quelqu'un d'aussi important dans sa vie... Ou, du moins, qui le serait...

« Et bien, je vous remercie pour l'aide. »

Sur ces mots, Emma se détourna. C'était mal connaître, Killian Jones. Le pirate se plaça devant elle. Emma grogna malgré elle puis croisa les bras.

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce que les elfes noirs -censés avoir disparus depuis des siècles – sont après vous. »

« Ça ne vous concerne en rien ! »

« Je crois que si, malheureusement. J'ai pris part à votre conflit, ma jolie. »

Emma plissa les yeux et soupira en les détournant. Le regard d'Emma se heurta au Jolly Roger. Comment avait-elle pu manquer le navire ? Elle revint à Crochet et sut qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle connaissait Killian. Il était tenace ! Il y avait peu de chance qu'il la laisse avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses qu'il voulait.

« Une magicienne les a envoyés après moi, certainement. »

« Après vous ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour s'emparer de mon bébé. » Déclara Emma en commençant à s'éloigner.

Crochet ne perdit pas de temps pour suivre son mouvement.

« Que veut-elle avec votre enfant ? N'avez-vous personne pour vous aider ? »

« Elle m'a envoyé loin de ma famille... Très loin, je dirais. Et ce qu'elle veut de mon enfant ne vous concerne pas. »

« Vous ne lui échapperez pas à pied, ma belle. »

Emma se figea net et fit face à Crochet qui sembla trop satisfait de lui-même. Mais il avait raison. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle acceptait que Crochet serait sa meilleure chance. Et, au moins, elle savait s'y prendre avec lui. Elle soupira.

« Savez-vous quoique que ce soit sur Poucet ? »

« Je sais aller sur son île. »

Emma soutint le regard de Killian puis détacha le bracelet de son poignet. Un cadeau (bien trop coûteux) de Killian. Elle le tendit à Crochet qui haussa un sourcil.

« J'en ai plus pour vous. Contre mon passage vers l'île de Poucet. Sans votre équipage. »

Crochet plissa les yeux puis son regard vogua vers les elfes noirs à terre puis sur le ventre arrondi d'Emma. Dès lors, elle sut qu'elle l'avait ferré. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui l'avait décidé. Les pierres précieuses promises ou la détresse d'une femme enceinte. Sans doute un mélange des deux.

« Et quel est le plus, ma jolie ? »

Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel au surnom. Elle souleva sa bourse et fit tenter les pierres qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cachette de sa mère. Elle la rempocha rapidement avec un sourire.

« Alors, avons-nous un accord ? »

Crochet l'étudia un long moment puis hocha la tête. Il l’entraîna sans attendre vers son navire. Malgré elle, Emma sentit toute tension la quitter lorsqu'elle mit les pieds sur le pont du Jolly Roger. Ce navire comptait énormément pour elle. C'était un des rares refuges qu'Emma avait eu dans sa vie.

« Descendez donc dans ma cabine. Je donne congé à mon équipage. »

Emma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta Crochet. Les larmes lui vinrent, de nouveau, aux yeux alors que le parfum familier de la pièce lui parvint. Elle avait peur. Pour son enfant et de ne pas revenir chez elle. De devoir subir la malédiction pour revenir auprès des siens. Et, bien sûr, de patienter jusqu'à ce que les événements « Morgane » se passent.

Emma s'installa sur la couchette. Poucet était la réponse. La jeune Sauveuse espérait vraiment que Poucet pourrait la faire voyager jusqu'à son monde, dans son temps... Et l'effacer de la mémoire de Crochet. Car c'était un autre élément essentiel ! Il fallait absolument que Crochet ne garde aucun souvenir d'elle.

Un fort remue-ménages au-dessus d'elle indiqua à Emma que l'équipage quittait le navire. Peu de temps plus tard, le Jolly Roger quittait le port. Etre sur mer serait un avantage de plus. Morgane aurait plus de mal à les trouver et à les localiser.

Emma remonta sans attendre et trouva Crochet à la barre, détendu. La vue était tellement familière que la blonde en oublia presque qu'il ne s'agissait pas, là, de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pas encore. Cet homme s'accrochait encore au souvenir de Mila et à sa vengeance. Emma s'accouda, donc, à une distance prudente du pirate et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

« Je prend la direction du passage de Carwood. C'est le trajet le plus sûr, à défaut d'être le plus direct. »

« Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Corchet lui décocha un regard qu'Emma qualifia, sans mal, d'appréciateur avant de répondre.

« Le passage est gardé par une néréide. Personne ne sait quels sont ses critères. J'espère que vous lui plairez. »

« Si elle accepte de vous laissez aller, je suis certaine que je passerais, sans soucis, son jugement. »

ψ

Crochet ignorait pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider cette fille. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait un peu Mila... Peut-être à cause de l'enfant qu'elle portait. De toute façon, il était certain de regretter sa décision, à la fin. Des elfes noirs ! Cette race était censée avoir disparue ! Ce n'était déjà plus que des légendes alors que Killian était enfant... Qui était cette puissante magicienne qui avait le pouvoir de commander cette armée des ténèbres ? Que pouvait vouloir cette magicienne à un nourrisson encore dans le ventre de sa mère ? Il n'était pas passé inaperçu à Killian que la fugueuse blonde n'avait pas répondu à cette question. Qu'avait cet enfant de particulier ?

Crochet détailla sa « cliente » alors qu'elle caressait distraitement son ventre, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Elle semblait à sa place sur un navire. Il était clair, pour lui, qu'elle avait déjà voguer sur l'océan. Elle lui prêtait à peine attention... N'avait-elle pas peur de lui ? Certes, il avait deviné qu'elle savait se défendre mais il était un pirate ! Tout le monde se méfiait des êtres de son espèce... Et puis, elle avait eu, plusieurs fois, ce regard. C'était comme si elle savait tout de lui. Crochet secoua la tête et sortit cette idée de sa tête pour se concentrer sur elle. Sa tenue était trop ajusté pour lui appartenir. D'où la magicienne avait-elle pu la faire venir ?

« Avez-vous de quoi manger à proximité ? »

« Des pommes dans ce tonneau. »

La future mère, curieusement, grimaça un peu mais alla ramasser le fruit sans plainte.

« Alors, ma belle, avez-vous un nom ? »

La blonde l'étudia longuement avant de lâcher :

« Emma. »

« Un fort jolie nom. Peu commun... Puis-je en savoir plus à votre sujet ? »

Crochet grimaça lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa compagne se fermer davantage. Faux mouvement, mon vieux, se dit Killian.

« Je devrais clarifier que les questions ne feront pas partie du voyage. Vous en savez déjà trop. Plus que vous ne le pensez »

« Puis-je, au moins, demander si le petit gars doit bientôt nous rejoindre ? »

Emma baissa les yeux et effleura le cocon où grandissait son enfant.

« Avec beaucoup de chances, je serais de retour chez moi lorsque le moment sera venu. »

Cela clôtura la conversation. Tous deux laissèrent le silence reprendre ses droits et se contentèrent de fixer l'horizon.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_«_ Voici le repère de Floriane. »

Emma se redressa et fixa la terre qui apparaissait plus loin. Cela ne semblait qu'un petit rocher à ses yeux. Quelqu'un pouvait-il vraiment vivre là ? Comme s'il devinait ce qu'elle pensait, Crochet reprit :

« Floriane est une néréide. Elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de choses pour vivre. »

Emma le regarda avec attention, pas certaine d'aimer la familiarité avec laquelle Crochet parlait de cette néréide.

« Elle vit seule sur cette île ? »

« Quand elle n'est pas visitée par les marins. »

Emma grogna au sourire grivois du pirate et s'éloigna. Elle sentit les yeux de Crochet la suivre mais, à vrai dire, l'homme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis leur départ. Elle savait qu'elle l'intriguait. Elle l'avait toujours intrigué. C'était, sans doute, en partie parce qu'elle veillait ne pas s'approcher de lui. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop confortable autour de Crochet. Emma ne voulait pas accroître l'intérêt du pirate. Il était déjà trop curieux à son sujet.

« Vous êtes à l'aise sur un navire. »

Emma se retourna pour regarder Crochet. Le pirate se tenait droit devant la barre qu'il maniait, détendu. La vision était tellement familière que la Sauveuse sentit toute tension le quitter.

« Un ami a un bateau. J'y passe beaucoup de temps. »

« C'est le père de votre enfant ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête. Quelque chose passa sur le visage de Crochet. Toutefois avant qu'Emma ne puisse décrypter l'émotion, le pirate se détourna et commença à manœuvrer pour jeter l'ancre.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils mirent pieds à terre pour le plus grand soulagement d'Emma. Le Jolly Roger n'était certainement pas idéal lorsqu'on était sujet à des nausées. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda autour d'elle, tendue. Elle serra les poings lorsque des étincelles magiques apparurent autour de ses doigts. Elle glissa un rapide regard vers Crochet et fut soulagé qu'il n'est rien vu. Emma ne savait pas comment Crochet réagirait en la voyant utiliser la magie. Il avait été remarquablement ouvert lorsque Emma avait commencé à s'ouvrir à cette partie d'elle-même. Mais Killian avait commencé à lâcher prise sur sa vengeance, alors. Qui sait comment Crochet réagirait à ce stade ? Emma préférait donc garder sa magie secrète autant que possible.

« Par ici. »

Emma resta sur les talons de Crochet, toujours anxieuse. Le sable laissa place assez rapidement à une forêt. Et, bientôt, il fut évident que Crochet était familier des lieux. Elle devrait, sans doute, touché deux mots à Killian à ce sujet.

Crochet s'arrêta quelques temps plus tard. Sans avertissement. Emma regarda autour d'eux, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il n'y a rien ici. »

« Nous allons prendre un moment pour nous reposer. »

Emma haussa les sourcils sans quitter le pirate des yeux puis retenant un sourire à son attention masquée et s'installa sur une roche.

« Alors, vous connaissez cette Floriane depuis longtemps ? »

« Est-ce de la jalousie que je perçois, ma belle ? » Demanda Crochet, l’œil pétillant.

Emma soupira et lâcha qu'elle avait déjà un homme qu'elle aimait dans sa vie.

« Donnez moi, donc, une de vos épées. J'ai besoin d'une arme. »

Crochet cessa de marcher et sembla amuser par la demande d'Emma.

ψ

Crochet ne savait pas quoi faire de cette beauté blonde. Elle était étrange... mais attirante. C'était la première fois depuis Mila qu'une femme l'intriguait autant. Pourtant, elle lui avait à peine parlé et elle se tenait plus loin de lui que possible. Pas par peur, cependant. Elle lui tenait tête, au contraire.

Sa demande l'avait, pourtant, pris par surprise. Il était assez surprenante que les femmes prennent ainsi les devant. Même si, en connaissance de cause, il savait que les femmes étaient plus que capables de prendre soin d'elle-même. Mais, cette femme-ci était enceinte ! Il soutint le regard de cette aventurière une bonne minute avant de réaliser qu'elle ne céderait pas. Dès lors, il tira l'arme demandée et la lui tendit. Elle prouva, tout de suite, qu'elle savait manier l'épée.

« Qui vous a appris à utiliser une épée ? »

« Mon père et mon mari. »

Crochet l'étudia alors qu'elle testait l'arme d'une main sûre et se surprit à envier cet homme d'avoir une telle femme de sa vie. Il se surprit à jurer de faire tout pour que cet inconnu ne connaisse pas son sort. Il ferait tout pour que cette demoiselle qui se croyait invulnérable revienne chez elle.

« Mais qui voilà en mon domaine. Le sombre capitaine Crochet. »

Au son de la voix douce, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, Crochet se retourna en se mettant inconsciemment devant Emma. Bien sûr, son geste ne fut d'aucune utilité puisqu'elle se plaça à ses côtés rapidement.

Floriane inclina la tête sur le côté, curieuse évidement. Les femmes étaient rares à fouler son domaine. La néréide était d'une beauté et dégageait une aura qui attirait les simples mortels. Les inconscients pouvaient facilement se brûler. Elle portait une robe, faite d'un tissus plus fin que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Pour dire, le tissus ne cachait rien de ses formes.

Crochet se tendit lorsque la créature se déplaça soudain d'un geste fluide. Pour son plus grand mérite, Emma ne cligna même pas des yeux lorsque Floriane s'immobilisa près d'elle.

« Tu es bien loin de chez toi, princesse. »

Crochet se figea à ces mots. La néréide ne disait rien qui n'ait d'importance mais, surtout, elle se mentait jamais.

« Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

Emma lança un regard vers Crochet qui sut qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'attention de lui révéler ce monceau d'information. Toutefois, elle dut reconnaître le danger de ne pas répondre à la créature qui se déplaçait autour d'elle.

« La magicienne Morgane m'a envoyé ici. Elle veut mon enfant. »

« Oui... Je comprend pourquoi. Un enfant issu d'un second véritable amour. Magnifique ! »

Crochet fronça les sourcils sans comprendre l'importance de cette information. Emma comprenait parfaitement de quoi il retournait, toutefois, à son expression.

« J'ai entendu dire que Poucet possédait un artefact qui me permettrait de revenir chez moi. »

« Oui... Poucet a cet objet. »Murmura distraitement la néréide.

Elle tourna autour d'Emma avant de s'agenouiller pour être au niveau du ventre de celle-ci.

« Cet enfant a une âme forte... Son père revient de loin, n'est-ce pas. »

Emma hésitait à répondre mais elle se lança tout de même en pesant soigneusement ses mots.

« Il était considéré comme un méchant... La vie l'a conduis sur la mauvaise voie mais il a changé pour moi. »

« L'enfant sera fort... très puissant. »

« Je sais. »

Crochet se recula légèrement lorsque Floriane changea, soudain, de cible.

« Tu dois veiller à ce qu'elle retourne chez elle avec l'enfant. C'est cruciale, Crochet. »

Le pirate fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. La néréide sembla satisfaite.

« La route sera encore longue, princesse. Et dangereuse. Morgane ne cessera pas avant de mettre la main sur ton enfant. Tu ne pourras pas préserver tous tes secrets. »

« J'en suis consciente. Voilà pourquoi je dois repartir au plus tôt. »

La néréide inclina la tête puis arracha un cheveu de sa tête. Elle le glissa dans un petit flacon de verre et le tendit à Emma.

« Ajoutez de l'eau de source et vous obtiendrez une potion de mémoire. C'est une potion particulière. »

« Une potion de mémoire ? Pourquoi » Retint Crochet.

Emma et la néréide tournèrent la tête vers lui avec la même expression prudente mais exaspérée.

« Tu vas devoir effacer tes souvenirs, jolie pirate. Il en va de l'avenir de chacun. »

« A ce point ! » Siffla Crochet, hostile.

La main d'Emma vola jusqu'à son cou et effleura un collier caché derrière ses vêtements. Son hésitation mit Crochet mal à l'aise. Il regarda la néréide s'éloigner mais garda son attention sur Emma. Quelques instants passèrent dans un parfait silence puis Emma sembla prendre courage.

_« C'est important pour ton avenir. »_

_Le pirate se figea. Emma reprit rapidement la parole avec des mots prudents._

_« Tu vas obtenir ce que tu espérais vraiment. Ce que tu mérites. »_

_Crochet ne sut pas comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier... Il avait l'impression curieuse qu'elle ne parlait pas de sa vengeance. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir, de toute façon. La néréide revint vers eux d'un pas bondissant._

_« Il faut partir maintenant ! Ils approchent rapidement. »_

 


	7. Chapter 7

La néréide leur avait donné la direction détaillée du chemin qu'ils devaient prendre. Pour le soulagement d'Emma, il était plus court, bien plus court, qu'elle ne le pensait. Peut-être pas plus sûr mais elle ne voyait qu'une chose : elle avait plus de chance de revenir chez elle dans les temps. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de revenir au navire. Le chemin secret qui menait chez Poucet passait par l'île de Floriane. Il fallait la traverser jusqu'à arriver à la plage. Là, lorsque la marée descendait un ban de sable se révélait aux regards. Pendant plusieurs heures, ce chemin conduisait jusqu'à un petit îlot. La demeure de Poucet ! La néréide les avait avertis de faire vite. Des elfes noirs étaient à leur poursuite.  
Le silence perdurait depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route. Les révélations de la néréide avaient jeté un froid, c'était clair ! Emma ne pensait pas que Crochet soit furieux. Du moins, pas encore. Il réfléchissait encore à tout de que Floriane avait dévoilé. Lorsqu'il aurait tout traité, Emma saurait ce qu'il en penserait.  
« Alors une princesse, hein ? Et quels sont tes illustres parents ? »  
Emma notait, sans difficulté, le dédain et la presque haine de Crochet pour la royauté. Cela ne surprenait pas la Sauveuse. Cela avait été la même chose au début de leur histoire. Il ne pensait pas grand chose de positif à l'égard de la royauté. Ce qui était compréhensif étant donné son histoire. Il avait fallu une aventure mortelle pour qu'il voit ses parents avec d'autres yeux.  
« Cette information ne te sera d'aucune utilité. »  
« Laisses moi en juger. »  
Emma souffla et se retourna sans avertissement. Crochet se recula d'un mouvement rapide pour éviter de la bousculer.  
« Ça ne te sera d'aucune utilité parce que je viens de votre avenir, à tous. A l'heure actuelle, je suis encore dans le ventre de ma mère. »  
Crochet resta un moment silencieux, calculateur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en venir à la conclusion logique.  
« Blanche-Neige et son prince! »  
Emma hocha la tête et reprit sa route. Crochet s'empressa de se mettre à sa hauteur.  
« Mais tu as déclaré que le père de ton enfant était un ''méchant''. Tes parents l'ont accepté ? »  
« Ça a été le cas... Tu as entendu les rumeurs sur les menaces de la méchante reine ? »  
« Oui, elles sont vraies ? »  
Emma lui jeta un bref regard. Crochet était encore sceptique.  
« Le temps va s'arrêter et j'étais destinée à briser le sort. Ce que j'ai fais. C'est là que j'ai rencontré mon pirate. »  
« Pirate, vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ma question. »  
« J'y viens. Lorsque le sort a été brisé, tout le monde l'a vu comme une seconde chance. Les soient disant méchants aussi. »  
« Donc le pirate s'est rangé. »  
« Un pirate reste un pirate. » Sourit Emma.  
Crochet ne la croyait toujours pas. C'était évident à son expression. Ou, du moins, il ne croyait pas au passage du voyage dans le temps.  
« Je peux te dire un nom qui te fera croire en mon histoire. »  
« Voyez vous ça ? Mais tentez donc votre chance, votre altesse. »  
« Killian Jones. »  
L'effet dut immédiat. Crochet se mit en travers de son chemin, l'expression orageuse.  
« Où avez-vous entendu ce nom ? »  
« Vous me l'avez dit... Ou, plus exactement, vous me le direz. Vous serez très proches de mon pirate. »  
Crochet ne dit rien. Aussi, Emma le contourna et reprit sa marche rapide.  
« Le futur, vraiment ? Quand est-il de mon crocodile ? »  
Emma continua d'avancer et réfléchit à ses mots avec soin.  
« Le Ténébreux n'est pas un problème. »  
Crochet ne demanda rien de plus. Il avait interprété ses mots comme il le voulait. C'était tout ce qu'Emma voulait. Autant éviter que le pirate en sache trop sur son avenir. De toute façon, il n'y croirait pas ! Il ne comprendrait pas qu'il ait abandonné sa vengeance.  
« C'est la raison pour laquelle je dois prendre cette potion du souvenir. Parce que je vous connais dans le futur ? »  
La voix de Crochet contenait encore un brin de scepticisme. Emma était, elle-même, surprise de se retrouver là, aussi. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Rowena était censé être la première à percer le secret du voyage dans le temps. Mais voilà que Morgane, prisonnière depuis des siècles, l'avait envoyé, elle aussi, dans le passé.  
« Oui, vous ne devez pas pouvoir me reconnaître le moment venu. Sinon, tout changera et se serait, certainement, un désastre. »  
« J'ai un tel impact sur votre vie, ma belle ? »  
« Vous n'avez aucune idée... »Grommela Emma.  
Crochet s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque le son distinctif d'un grand groupe leur parvint. Il fut clair, pour tous les deux, qu'il s'agissait, de nouveau, des elfes noirs. Ils étaient proches, protégés par la magie parce qu'ils ne les avaient pas entendu plus tôt.  
« Nous ne pourrons pas les semer. » Souffla Crochet, tendu.  
Il tira, vivement, son épée, prêt pour un combat. Emma ne parvenait pas à croire que cet homme doute de son âme ! Un homme prêt à sa battre pour une femme qui ne connaissait pas ne pouvait pas être mauvais.  
Cependant, ce n'était pas la bonne stratégie. Ils ne gagneraient pas contre l'armée d'esclaves que Morgane avait envoyé après eux. Elle s'empara, vivement, du poignet de Crochet et l’entraîna hors du sentier à peine défini. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se mettre hors de vue. Au lieu de quoi, elle se concentra sur sa magie. Elle allait devoir la révéler et faire confiance à Crochet pour ne pas l'abandonner.  
« Que faites vous ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, sans rien faire. »  
« Silence ! »  
Quelques secondes de plus et c'était fait. Un globe argenté les encercla. Crochet la regarda avec méfiance mais ne s'éloigna pas. Le globe allait les cacher lorsque les gardes passeraient devant eux. Ce serait comme s'il n'y avait rien là où ils se trouvaient. Heureusement, Regina avait commencé à lui en apprendre un plus sur la magie défensive. Emma espérait sincèrement pouvoir la remercier. Parce que ça leur sauva la vie. Les elfes noirs passèrent devant eux sans un arrêt. Emma attendit un peu, cependant, après les avoir perdus de vue pour faire disparaître le bouclier. Par mesure de précaution.  
Elle se heurta, sans surprise au regard inquisiteur de Crochet.  
« Je veux de véritables explication, cette fois. »  
Emma soupira et hocha la tête avant de s’asseoir sur une roche à proximité.  
ψ   
Morgane se détourna avec rage du miroir. Les elfes noirs étaient inutiles ! Où cette fille se trouvait-elle? Comment pouvait-elle se cacher si bien à son regard ? Morgane se déplaça à un rythme soutenu dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre. Son emprisonnement l'avait rendue vulnérable. Sa magie était encore faible!On pouvait la renvoyer dans sa prison. Elle savait qu'une partie des proches de la Sauveuse était à la recherche du sortilège. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps ! Elle devait mettre en marche son plan au plus vite... Mais, pour cela, elle avait besoin de l'enfant. Elle avait besoin de cette magie blanche! Lorsqu'elle aurait ouvert les portes d'entre les mondes, elle gouvernerait sur tous les mondes. Elle régnerait sur tous ! Chacun connaîtrait et craindrait son nom! Merlin avait crains sa puissance. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait trahis et immobilisé dans sa prison de roches. Il l'avait laissé là, glacée mais consciente du temps qui passait. Morgane avait vu tout ce qui se passait. Elle l'avait vu l'oublier et la remplacer. Elle avait connu, un bref instant de joie, lorsque cette Nimue l'avait, à son tour, piégé pour l'éternité. Elle avait ragé et pleuré jusqu'au jour où Merlin, enfin, avait été tué par la créature même qu'il avait contribué à créer. Morgane avait été libre d'exécuter son plan. Elle avait trouvé plus de magie qu'elle ne l'espérait. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à la mère de l'enfant !  
Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Cela prendrait, peut-être, plus de temps mais elle mettrait les mains sur l'enfant. Elle prendrait sa magie et, à partir de là, nul ne l'arrêterait. Elle ouvrirait les portes entre les mondes et s'emparerait de ceux-ci et de leur magie.


	8. Chapter 8

Crochet avait gardé le silence depuis les grandes explications. Emma ne le poussait pas. Elle savait que c'était difficile de croire à ces histoires de grand amour. Elle avait eu du mal à croire en celle de ses parents et encore plus à sa propre histoire avec Killian lorsqu'elle était survenu. Aussi, Emma acceptait qu'il devait être plus difficile encore de croire qu'un véritable amour pouvait engendrer un enfant avec les dons magiques. Emma se doutait que Crochet regrettait d'avoir croisé le chemin mais, apparemment, il était décidé à rester auprès d'elle. Pour l'aider. Et cela prouvait que son Killian n'était pas bien loin.

Killian avala une gorgée de rhum puis se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Montres moi un de ces tours. »

Emma haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta sans un mot. Elle n'oublia pas que Killian l'avait toujours encouragé à accepter son don. Même lorsqu'il se connaissait à peine. Alors, c'est sans hésitation qu'elle fit apparaître une légère flamme. Elle la fit rapidement disparaître et ancra son regard dans celui de Crochet.

« Alors, cet ancien méchant a eu droit à un véritable amour. Une fin heureuse. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible. »

« Il a mis longtemps à le croire, lui aussi. »

« Alors, votre enfant possédera aussi la magie. »

« Il semblerait. »

Le pirate examina Emma de longues secondes avant de simplement lui demander si elle était prête à reprendre la route. Emma opina et s'éleva. Ce voyage était épuisant et, elle s'en rendait compte, dangereux. Elle ne devrait pas marcher autant si près de l'accouchement. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder. Les elfes noirs s'étaient éloignés mais Emma et Crochet ne resteraient pas en sûreté bien longtemps.

« Combien de temps avant que nous arrivions ? »

« Il faut encore deux jours. Je pense qu'il en faudrait encore un pour atteindre la demeure de Poucet. »

Emma hocha simplement la tête et se frotta le vendre. La douleur passa rapidement. Emma se mit en mouvement. La forêt était toujours aussi dense et, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Emma, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que les oiseaux. C'était de loin plus rassurant que la forêt du pays imaginaire.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites de cette Morgane. J'ai l'impression qu'elle te suivrait si tu retournais dans ton temps. »

« J'ai confiance en ma famille. Ils auront trouvé la solution pour Morgane. »

Crochet lui décocha un rapide regard. Elle vit, clairement, le scepticisme de Crochet. Emma savait pourquoi c'était une question de confiance. Crochet ne faisait confiance à personne. Ce Killian était dans une zone sombre encore. Il ne ferait confiance à personne avant un moment. A des personnes bien précises. Crochet avait du mal à croire qu'elle mette autant de foi en autrui. Il ne dit rien, cependant, et continua son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais des elfes noirs ? »L'interrogea Emma.

« C'est une très vieille race. Assez vieille pour avoir été publié par la plupart des habitants de ce monde. Il y a quelques siècles, ils n'étaient déjà plus que des légendes. »

Crochet s'interrompit comme s'il en avait dit plus qu'il ne le voulait. Emma se doutait qu'il s'agissait de son évocation à ces siècles. Cela pouvait être une simple tournure de phrase pour qui connaissait pas l'histoire de Crochet. Toutefois, même si Emma savait parfaitement ce que Crochet voulait vraiment dire, elle ne releva pas la phrase. Crochet reprit, aussitôt :

« Ils ne sont, apparemment, pas aussi morts que je le pensais. »

« Morgane a ses moyens. Elle dirige ses corps. Elle voit et entend à travers eux. »

« Mieux vaut que nous restions hors de vue, alors. »

Emma souffla, rassuré, et continua sa route en tâchant d'ignorer les élans de douleurs qu'elle ressentait.

ψ

Blanche-Neige ne quittait pas des yeux Killian depuis plusieurs minutes. Le pirate avait dit peu de choses depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis qu'Emma avait été emporté par le portail. Killian, comme David, était un homme d'action. Il n'arrivait pas à se contenter de faire des recherches et d'attendre en espérant que les choses se passent bien. Cela le rongeait de ne pas pouvoir se porter au secours d'Emma.

« David. Il faut que tu lui parles. »

Le prince hocha la tête et rejoignit, à grand pas, le pirate. Blanche resta en retrait alors que les deux hommes commençaient à discuter. Elle tourna, à peine, la tête lorsque Regina se positionna près d'elle.

« Crochet a-t-il vu quelque chose de nouveau ? »

Quelques temps après le départ d'Emma, Killian avait commencé à avoir d'étranges rêves. Il s'en était ouvert. Sans doute à un moment de faiblesse. Bien entendu, les experts en magie avaient réalisé de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. De nouveaux souvenirs ou, plus exactement, d'anciens. Cela avait troublé beaucoup d'entre eux mais Regina avait été formelle. Ces souvenirs dont se rappelaient, aujourd'hui seulement, Killian signifiaient que Emma avait remonté le temps encore et y avait rencontré Crochet. C'était leur seul lien avec Emma. Leur seul moyen de savoir comment tout se passait. Heureusement, pour le moment, Emma n'avait rien fait ou dit qui puisse changer leur présent. Elle semblait même avoir trouvé le moyen de faire oublier Crochet. Si le pirate acceptait toujours de boire la fichue potion à la fin du voyage.

« Emma a utilisé la magie pour les cacher. Ils se sont remis en route. »

« Tout va bien, alors. Pourquoi Crochet fait-il la tête ? »

« Parce qu'il est loin d'Emma et il croit que quelque chose ne va pas. Avec le bébé. »

Regina ne dit rien mais Blanche vit, sans difficulté, que l'annonce l'inquiétait, elle aussi. L'ancienne reine soupira et ouvrit un grimoire devant elle pour que Blanche-Neige en voit la page.

« J'ai trouvé comment enfermé Morgane... Mais j'ai besoin de magie blanche. De beaucoup de magie blanche. »

« Il faut qu'Emma rentre. »

« Elle rentrera, Blanche. »

Blanche-Neige croisa les bras dans une parodie d'étreinte. Elle voulait se montrer forte mais elle était terrifiée pour Emma et son enfant. Regina posa une main sur son épaule, rassurante.

« J'en suis certaine. Emma est forte et elle est avec Crochet. Qu'il l'a connaisse ou non, là-bas, il la protégera et la ramena à la maison. »

Regina reporta son regard sur Crochet et David, toujours en pleine discussion. Oui, cet homme avait déjà prouvé être prêt à beaucoup de choses pour Emma Swan.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Morgane en avait plus qu'assez ! Rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait voulu. Il aurait dû être facile de mettre la main sur cette Sauveuse. Elle l'avait isolé sans mal, pourtant. Morgane avait été trop confiante. Elle avait sous estimé cette Emma. Toutefois, il est vrai que l'intervention de ce pirate n'était pas prévu. Pas plus que le fait qu'il ait continué à aider cette Sauveuse. Et, à présent, ils étaient dangereusement proches d'arriver à leur destination. Morgane savait qu'ils étaient en route pour la demeure de Poucet. Elle les avait entendu à travers les oreilles des animaux. C'était un pouvoir, parfois utile. Dans une moindre mesure les laisser arriver chez ce Poucet était hors de question! Cela signifierait, certainement sa défaite. Morgane avait espionné autour du territoire de ce Poucet et ce qu'elle avait trouvé lui avait profondément déplus. Poucet s'était entouré d'assez de magie pour repousser une aussi puissante magicienne qu'elle. Si ces proies parvenaient dans le territoire de ce Poucet et d'y être accueilli, Morgane n'aurait aucune chance de mettre les mains sur l'enfant. Elle ne passerait pas les défenses qui entouraient la propriété de Poucet. Les elfes noirs étaient d'aucune utilité ! Ils avaient été battu par un simple pirate et abusé par une pathétique femme enceinte. Il était plus que temps que Morgane tente une nouvelle approche. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer que la Sauveuse rejoigne son temps et son monde. C'était trop risqué ! Aussi enfermé qu'elle l'avait été Morgane avait suivis l'évolution du monde. Elle savait très bien de qui avait été entouré cette Emma Swan. La méchante sorcière et son mentor, le ténébreux. Ils étaient parmi les êtres les plus puissants existants. S'ils alliaient leurs magies à celle de la Sauveuse, ils pourraient très bien réussir à lui nuire. Morgane n'acceptait pas cette éventualité ! Son destin était de réunir les mondes et de les gouverner tous ! Elle n'accepterait aucune alternative.

Morgane se vêtit de ses plus beaux atours et s'admira dans le miroir terni. Hum... Oui, cela conviendrait. Il fallait qu'elle montre une certaine classe lorsqu'elle mettrait la main sur ses cibles. Elle devrait veiller à ne pas tuer le pirate et à lui faire tout oublier de ces derniers jours. Elle savait qu'il était le père de l'enfant. Il fallait qu'elle évite tout paradoxe. Il fallait garantir la création de ce magnifique petit être.

Morgane lissa le devant de sa robe et sourit une dernière fois à son reflet avant de disparaître et de se transporter ailleurs par magie.

Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard au milieu d'une forêt. Elle grimaça, sans retenu, à ce lieu sauvage. Elle détestait ces lieux crasseux ! Morgane espérait vraiment qu'elle les trouverait rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux et étendit ses sens. Elle prit possession de ceux de la faune de cette forêt et se concentra. Elle chercha et chercha...

« Alors, ma belle, comment avez-vous rencontré votre cher et tendre ? »

Morgane sourit et rouvrit les yeux à la voix du pirate. Elle les avait repérés. Elle se concentra un peu plus et ses yeux se voilèrent de blanc. Il lui fallait plus d'informations pour connaître leur emplacement et les rejoindre. Utiliser la vue des créatures de la forêt le lui permettrait. Elle n'eut pas à essayer bien longtemps. A travers, un écureuil, elle les distingua, nettement.

Morgane ne s'attarda pas davantage. Elle se transporta, de nouveau, pour atterrir face à ceux qu'elle traquait. Elle perçut autant qu'elle vit leur peur à son arrivée. Elle s'en délecta. Elle appréciait que sa puissance inspire cette émotion chez ces adversaires... Ou même chez tous les autres, en général. Elle appréciait cette force. Toute son enfance, elle avait été persécutée, martyrisée. Elle s'était sentie indigne, impropre. Puis elle avait connu la magie. La magie avait bouleversé sa vie et elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais se mettre en position de faiblesse. Elle avait gardé cette ligne de conduite... Sauf avec Merlin. Elle avait commis l'immense bêtise de lui faire confiance... Alors cet immonde mâle... Cette vermine l'avait trahi... Mais, c'était, finalement, elle qui avait gagné et on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Elle ne serait plus faible avec qui que ce soit.

Elle profita de la peur de ces deux-là et loua leur courage parce qu'en dépit de leurs sentiments, ils brandirent leurs armes contre elle.

Elle sourit simplement, jamais inquiété. Elle ignora l'insignifiant pirate et se tourna vers la Sauveuse.

« Cela n'a que trop durée. Tu vas venir avec moi. »

Emma recula d'un pas. Elle était concentrée sur la magicienne qu'elle ne réagit pas au mouvement imprudent et inutile de Crochet. Le pirate, en effet, avait profité de la distraction apparente de Morgane pour s'emparer d'un de ses poignards et de le lancer vers la magicienne. Ce geste aurait déjà eu peu de chances de succès avec les êtres magiques communs... Alors, cette magicienne. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'un simple couteau fasse du mal à Morgane. Et, en effet, d'un simple geste élégant de la main, la magicienne stoppa l'arme à mi-chemin et le fit tomber négligemment par terre. Elle tourna, dès lors, un regard acéré vers Crochet qui releva un peu plus son épée.

« Ne testes pas ma patience, pirate. »

Morgane revint, ensuite, sur Emma et, d'un nouveau geste, arracha les armes des mains de ses ennemis.

« Parlons avec civilité. »

Emma se rapprocha sensiblement de Crochet qui n'avait pas perdu son air combatif. Cela ne surprenait pas Emma. Crochet n'avait qu'un but dans sa vie, alors. Tuer le Ténébreux. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, alors, à ce qu'il ne s’aplatisse pas face à Morgane. Killian n'avait jamais été un lâche.

« Tout peut se passer en douceur, Sauveuse. Tu peux t'en sortir sans dommage. Je ne veux que ton enfant. »

« Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! »

Plus jamais ! Hurla, mentalement, Emma. Le visage de Morgane s'assombrit avec violence et elle rejeta un peu la tête en arrière avec dédain.

« Tu choisis, donc, la souffrance. Si tel est ton choix. »

Morgane s'avança avec des intentions clairement hostile et Crochet se crispa en prévision du conflit. Tout ce que put penser Emma fut « non ». Tout son être sembla crier ce « non ». Peut-être le prononça-t-elle à voix haute. Emma n'en eut aucune idée. Tout ce dont elle fut certaine, c'est qu'elle utilisa sa magie d'une façon totalement nouvelle. Plus intensément. Sa seule magie n'aurait pas été suffisante pour éloigner Morgane mais, fort heureusement, sa magie ne fut pas la seule à l'oeuvre, alors. Non... D'une façon ou d'une autre, Emma canalisa celle du bébé pour la combiner à la sienne... et les diriger contre Morgane. La magicienne fut entourée par un tourbillon de magie blanche et disparut avec un cri.

Crochet se tourna, immédiatement, vers Emma qui se tenait, figée.

« Comment avez-vous fait cela ? Vous m'avez dit que vous n'étiez pas assez puissante pour la combattre et la tuer. »

« Elle n'est pas morte. J'ai, apparemment, utiliser, en partie, la magie du bébé pour l'envoyer loin d'ici. » Répliqua Emma d'une voix hachée.

« Combien de temps restera-t-elle éloignée ? »

« Je l'ignore mais... Crochet, on a un autre problème. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai perdu les eaux. » Avoua Emma, apeurée.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Crochet paraissait terrifié. En d'autre circonstance. Emma aurait ris de voir le pirate apeuré par une situation aussi commune. Seulement l'accouchement aurait lieu alors qu'une dangereuse et puissante magicienne était après eux. Crochet regardait autour de lui, comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un passa par ici pour mener la tâche à sa place. Emma, pendant ce temps, s'installait de son mieux pour son accouchement.

« Crochet... Killian ! Tout va bien aller. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Crochet déglutit visiblement mais hocha la tête alors qu'il s'accroupissait rapidement devant Emma.

Crochet voulait maudire, paniquer... Fuir ! Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. En dépit des efforts de la futur maman, il pouvait faire ça. En dépit des efforts de la future maman, il pouvait voir les émotions intenses défilées sur son visage. Elle avait peur ! Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur... Elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé que son accouchement se passe de cette manière. Loin de son foyer, de sa famille. Du père de son enfant... Alors, Crochet fit la plus sensé. Il opta pour consoler et rassurer la jeune femme.

« Ça ira, princesse. Je suis là, je ne vous quitte pas. »

Emma lui sourit pleinement. Crochet était surpris par la quantité de confiance que son regard décelait. Il n'avait plus vu ce regard chez quiconque depuis la mort de son frère. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il ferait, à l'avenir, pour mériter ce regard.

« Je sais. »

Emma laissa alors échapper un grognement douloureux en agrippant la main de Killian dans une main de fer.

Crochet ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait dépassé et inutile. Il aurait été plus à l'aise face à une dizaine d'elfe noir... Peut-être même face au Ténébreux, sans arme.

La douleur d'Emma passa, finalement. Son emprise se desserra et elle rejeta ses cheveux, collés par la sueur, en arrière. Elle était courageuse. Crochet jalousait l'homme (le pirate!) qui l'avait conquis.

« Les contractions se sont rapprochés. Ça ne sera pas long. » Souffla Emma.

Crochet hocha la tête et fit le point sur ce qu'il savait sur la venue des enfants. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que l'enfant devrait être au chaud. Crochet se mit en mouvement. Cela, il pouvait le faire ! Crochet entreprit de rassembler rapidement du bois pour faire un feu. Il n'abandonnait sa tâche que pour offrir sa main à Emma lorsqu'elle était soumise à une contraction. C'était instinctif, à vrai dire. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans la douleur.

Bientôt, un feu brûlait près d'eux et les quelques vêtements de rechange dont ils disposaient étaient en attente.

Le visage d'Emma était tendu mais elle souriait tendrement. C'était un sourire pleine de secrets. Elle ne semblait pas surprise plein de secrets. Elle ne semblait pas surprise par les actes du pirate, juste attendrie. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

« Autre chose que je peux faire pour aider ? »

« Ça va... Pas d'évanouissement le moment venu. »

Crochet ne put que hochet la tête, faiblement, puis entreprit de retirer l'ensemble de ses bagues.

« Killian ! » Hurla, soudain, Emma.

Crochet se rapprocha de la princesse. Il savait que le bébé arrivait, enfin. Emma ancra son regard dans celui de Killian.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Crochet voulait dire ''non'' mais il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait le gros du travail. Il devait se montrer fort pour elle à cet instant délicat. Emma faisait preuve d'une grande confiance envers lui. Elle lui confiait la vie de son enfant, après tout.

« Tu es certaine de me vouloir ici ? »

« J'ai confiance. » Déclara simplement la jeune femme.

Emma releva les jambes et s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de commencer à pousser. Crochet inspira fortement et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il eut un étrange coup au cœur.

« Le bébé arrive, je le voie. » Murmura-t-il en relevant, brièvement, la tête.

Emma rassembla son énergie pour toute réponse et poussa. Crochet s'empara, rapidement, des vêtements qu'il avait mis de côté et se prépara à recevoir l'enfant.

« Encore une fois, Emma. » L'encouragea le pirate.

Emma prit une grande goulée d'air et se cambra pour sa dernière poussée. Crochet attira, doucement, l'enfant à lui et l'enveloppa avec soin. Il remit le précieux paquet à la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« Ton fils, ma belle. »

Emma laissa échapper un léger rire alors qu'elle refermait les bras de l'enfant aux cheveux sombres. Crochet sentit sa gorge se nouer à ce tableau. C'était beau.

Crochet remit son couteau à Emma à sa demande et la regarda s'occuper de son enfant sans beaucoup d'hésitation. Elle coupa adroitement le cordon et, avec un fil de son vêtement, elle attacha le reste du cordon.

Crochet, finalement, se racla la gorge et se redressa.

« Il y a un ruisseau à proximité. Je vais chercher un peu d'eau. Criez en cas de besoin. »

Emma hocha la tête sans quitter son fils des yeux. Crochet atteignit le ruisseau. Comme il l'avait dit, le ruisseau était proche. Toutefois, il resta, peut-être, plus longtemps que nécessaire sur place. Il avait besoin de se reprendre. De se débarrasser de ces émotions mal venu. Cette... visiteuse avait laissé entendre qu'ils étaient amis. Toutefois, cela ne pourrait pas changer. Il venait de mettre au monde l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec un autre, bon sang ! Mieux valait étouffer ces sentiments naissant avant qu'ils ne prennent de l'ampleur... Même s'il oublierait tout de cette aventure, bientôt.

Crochet secoua la tête et s'avança discrètement vers la mère et l'enfant.

« Chut, Liam. Tout va bien. »

Le nom familier le figea sur place. Il voyait la belle blonde et son enfant de là où il était. Sans doute l'aurait-elle vu, elle aussi, si son attention n'avait pas été entièrement dirigée vers son fils nouveau né.

Le souffle de Crochet semblait s'être bloqué. Pourquoi ce prénom parmi d'autres ?

« On dirait que j'ai gagné le paris que j'ai fais avec ton papa. Il était sûr que tu serais une fille. Tu peux croire ça, toi ? Mais, j'avais raison. Tu est un petit pirate. »

Crochet sentait son cœur se tordre à cette image de famille que dépeignait Emma par ces quelques mots.

« Tu vas aimer ton papa, mon bébé. Il nous aime tellement. Il nous connaît à peine et, pourtant, il nous protège déjà de toutes ses forces. »

Crochet avait peur de comprendre. Il devait se faire des idées. Il comprenait mal. Il ne pouvait pas être l'homme chanceux qui avait gagné le cœur de cette... princesse. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la chance d'avoir construit cette famille. Et pourtant...

« Il va nous ramener à la maison. Il va nous ramener à lui, mon petit pirate... Mon petit Liam Jones. »

Crochet resta figé sur place. Il s'agissait bien de son fils ! De sa famille. Crochet ne parvenait pas à y croire. Quel chemin avait-il pu parcourir pour obtenir le droit à ce bonheur ?

Il respira profondément pour contenir son émotion. Emma avait fait son possible pour lui cacher ce lien. Certainement pour une bonne raison. Sans doute pour limiter les risques de changer les choses.

Peut-être sans raison...

Jusqu'à maintenant, Crochet avait été retissant à prendre cette potion. A tout oublier. Cependant, à présent qu'il savait exactement qu'il risquait de changer dans son avenir, il n'hésiterait plus à prendre ce breuvage. Il prit une autre inspiration et s'avança, attirant aussitôt l'attention d'Emma sur lui.

« Ah ! Vous voilà. »

« Toujours. » Murmura Crochet en la buvant des yeux.

Ψ

Henry se précipita en avant et ouvrit rapidement la porte avant qu'ils approchent. Il avait envoyé un message d'urgence à la famille lorsque Killian avait commencé à trembler et à ne pas lui répondre.

Marie-Margaret l'attrapa par les épaules aussitôt alors que David et Regina se précipitaient vers Killian.

« Il a dit quelque chose, Henry ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Non... il a juste cesser de parler... Il a commencé à regarder dans le vide et à trembler. »

« C'est un souvenir. Un particulièrement intense. »

« Killian ! » S'exclama David.

Il s'effrayait sur la raison de cette réaction. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Emma ? N'obtenant pas de réponse, David agrippa plus rudement les épaules de Killian et secoua. Dur.

« Crochet ! »

Le pirate réagit immédiatement, cette fois. Il cligna des yeux comme s'il se réveillait et laissa son regard effleurer les occupants de la pièce sans qu'il réagisse. Il tremblait toujours un peu et était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Killian. » Appuya David. « Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma ? Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ?»

Killian sembla réagir à cela. Il regarda David dans les yeux et dit d'une voix que le prince ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je suis papa. »

« Quoi ! »

Le cri fut unanime.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Crochet ? » Exigea Regina.

Killian sembla se reprendre. Il se passa la main sur le visage et souffla.

« Emma a accouché. C'est un garçon. Elle l'a appelé Liam. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux, sous le choc. Jusqu'à ce qu’Henri, comme l'enfant qu'il était encore, s'exclame, radieux, qu'il était grand frère.

« Mais elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Se rassura Blanche-Neige.

Killian hocha la tête avec un sourire tremblant.

« Comment te souviens tu de ça ? Je veux dire le nom du bébé est assez révélateur. Emma semblait plus prudente que ça pour ne pas révéler que tu étais le père. » Intervint Regina.

Killian inclina la tête.

« Il... J'ai surpris Emma a parlé au bébé en revenant du ruisseau... Je n'hésite plus à prendre la potion, maintenant. »

« Bon ! Je crois que tu as besoin d'un verre ! Allez, Killian. »

David entraîna un Killian encore sonné à la cuisine, laissant le nouveau grand frère au soin des deux femmes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

En fin de compte, la chance était de leur côté. Ils arrivèrent, sans problème, sur les rives de l'île au moment même où le passage vers l'île de Poucet se dégageait. Crochet était silencieux depuis des heures. Depuis que Liam était né. Emma était troublé par ce silence. Elle s'en inquiétait. Rien n'aurait pu trouver le pirate. Elle veillait même à ne pas prononcer le prénom de son fils en sa présence. Cela n'aurait fait que soulever une quantité de questions malvenues. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que le silence, Emma aurait pu passer outre... Mais il s'accompagnait de lourds regards contemplatifs que Crochet ne lui avait pas adressé jusqu'à présent. Emma mettait principalement le comportement de Crochet sur la naissance et la présence du bébé. A quoi d'autre aurait-elle pu l'attribuer ?

Emma ajusta Liam dans ses bras avec un soupir. Elle était épuisée. Après la naissance de Liam, ils ne s'étaient pas attardés bien longtemps. Emma avait dormi quelques heures, toutefois. Mais, avec Morgane après eux, Emma n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de rester immobile plus longtemps en dépit de sa fatigue. D'autant plus qu'elle ignorait si la magicienne avait pu percevoir la naissance de Liam. Si c'était le cas, il était certain que la magicienne redoublerait d'efforts pour mettre la main sur eux.

Crochet perçut, tout de suite, son inconfort. Il semblait, certainement, être plus aux aguets des besoins d'Emma qu'auparavant.

« Voulez-vous que nous nous arrêtions quelques minutes ? »

« Non ! On ne peut pas se le permettre. En revanche, je veux bien que vous me remplaciez. »

« Vous rempla... »

L'interrogation de Crochet atténua lorsqu'il réalisa ce que signifiait Emma en lui tendant Liam. Emma aurait presque ris au regard de pure panique qui s'installa dans les yeux du pirate.

« Tout va bien, Crochet. Il suffit de lui maintenir la tête. »

Emma, sans hésitation, positionna convenablement son enfant au creux du bras de Crochet. Le pirate resta figé un moment, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant qu'il tenait. Puis, il effleura, du bout des doigts, la joue à peine visible du nourrisson. Il était bien emmitouflé. Emma avait la gorge nouée à la première interaction que le pirate avait avec son fils. Même s'il l'ignorait. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait récupérer ses souvenirs après avoir bu la potion... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde ses moments particuliers.

« Continuons. » Murmura-t-elle, enfin.

Le pirate détacha, finalement, les yeux du garçon et reprit sa marche.

« Vous êtes vraiment certaine de pouvoir gérer la magicienne dans votre temps. »

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de personnes en qui faire confiance... Encore... Mais j'en ai beaucoup. Ma famille n'aura pas abandonné les recherches. Et je sais qu'ils protégeront, tous, mon bébé. »

Crochet abandonna la discussion avec un simple signe de fête. Apparemment beaucoup de choses changeraient à l'avenir. Il regarda, de nouveau, l'enfant endormi. Il n'aurait, certainement, pas imaginé devenir père un jour. Mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, que c'était vrai. Que le précieux fardeau qu'il tenait, contre lui, était sien. Tout comme la femme qui, même maintenant, à cette époque, lui faisait confiance pour maintenir leur enfant sûr.

Ils arrivèrent, finalement, sur le rivage de l'île de Poucet. Crochet n'ignorait rien de ce qu'on racontait de cet ermite. Poucet n'aurait été qu'un adolescent lorsqu'il aurait volé et tué l'ogre. Par vengeance. C'était une histoire qu'on murmurait à voix basse.

Pendant la guerre des ogres : un ogre, seul, aurait massacré tout un village sans défense. Poucet aurait été le seul survivant. L'histoire qui se racontait disait qu'animé par sa soif de vengeance, Poucet aurait réussi à s'approcher suffisamment de l'ogre pour obtenir justice. Il aurait trouvé chez la créature nombre de merveilles. Parmi lesquels les bottes qui les intéressaient et un élixir d'immortalité. Crochet n'était qu'un enfant, lui-même, lorsque l'histoire avait commencé à circuler. Il n'avait pas su quoi croire dans ce récit. C'était d'autant plus vrai, après tous ces siècles où l'histoire qu'il avait entendu, enfant, devait avoir une part de vérité.

L'île ne semblait pas être très grande et devait être entièrement recouverte par un bois. Ce ne serait pas aussi simple qu'ils l'avaient espéré de retrouver l'occupant de l'île.

« Reprenez votre enfant, ma belle. »

Emma n'hésita pas à faire ce qu'on lui demandait, surtout pas à la soudaine tension affichée par Crochet. Elle aussi se sentait, soudain, mais confiante. Elle avait la sensation qu'on les observait.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus avec des intentions hostiles. Nous cherchons simplement de l'aide. »

La voix de Crochet portait loin mais, il ne reçut pas, tout de suite, de réponse. Il lança un regard indécis à Emma qui prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne suis pas de ce monde... J'ai besoin de votre aide pour revenir chez moi. »

Apparemment, c'était la chose à dire. Au moins pour piquer la curiosité de leur observateur. Un homme sauta, soudain, d'un arbre. Il semblait avoir la vingtaine. Il avait les muscles bien dessiné de l'homme qui vivait d'un dur travail manuel et une barbe de quelques jours. Ses vêtements étaient simples en dehors de luxueuses boites de cuire rouge.

« Dites m'en plus. »Exigea l'homme.

« Je viens d'un autre monde. Dans une trentaine d'année. »

Emma restait délibérément vague. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe.

« Une magicienne m'a envoyé ici pour me séparer de ma famille. Elle en a après mon fils. »

Les yeux de l'homme tombèrent, avec une remarquable neutralité, sur l'enfant.

« Il a beaucoup de magie en lui. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle le veut. Il est aussi le fruit d'un grand amour. »

Son regard se fit plus intense. Une étrange satisfaction s'inscrivit sur ses traits.

« Alors le Ténébreux est parvenu à ses fins. Il a lancé le sort noir. »

« Vous êtes au courant ? »

« J'espérais qu'il réussisse. »

« Pourquoi ? » Intervint Crochet.

L'homme effleura le pirate plusieurs fois centenaire du regard et sourit.

« Je suis familier de votre histoire, Killian Jones. Je connais l'histoire de chaque personne ayant rencontré plus d'une fois le Ténébreux. Ils sont plus rares qu'on ne le pense. Tu as vécu longtemps, Killian Jones, mais pas aussi longtemps que moi... On se lasse vite de vivre sans changement... Surtout si l'on est coincé dans un même lieu. »

Crochet comprenait parfaitement. Son temps au pays imaginaire avait été infernal.

« Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'île ? » Releva Emma.

« Non, ma chère. La magie de l’élixir d'immortalité de l'ogre m'empêche de m'éloigner d'ici plus d'une journée. Seule une magie bien plus puissant pourrait la contrer. »

« Une magie comme celle du sort noir. » Conclu la Sauveuse.

« C'est cela. Aussi lorsque j'ai entendu dire que le Ténébreux s'y intéressait, je me suis intéressé de prêt à ses actions. »

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et continua sur sa lancée.

« Je suis heureux que le Ténébreux ait réussi. »

« Contente d'apprendre que celai ait profité à quelqu'un. »

Le regard de Poucet s'attarda sur Emma et Liam, lourd de sens. Il ne fit aucun doute pour la jeune mère que Poucet savait, très exactement, ce qu'il en était des origines de Liam. Comment exactement, Emma l'ignorait mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question.

« J'ai besoin de revenir dans mon temps. Pour préserver votre avenir. Je suis déjà restée trop longtemps. »

Emma s'interrompit un moment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vu de la demeure de Poucet. Ça avait été celle d'un ogre, c'était évident à sa taille. Toutefois, le temps avait permis à Poucet de la rendre plus habitable pour un humain.

« Belle maison. » Complimenta prudemment Crochet.

Poucet grogna simplement et leur indiqua la table.

« Vous voulez mes bottes. »

Droit au but. Bien ! Emma pourrait faire ça. Elle préférait, en fait.

« Il paraîtrait qu'elle pourrait m'emmener chez moi. »

« Oh, elles le peuvent ! Et je suis prêt à vous les remettre. »

« Contre quoi ? » Attaqua presque Crochet.

« Disons que la dame me devra un service. »

Emma ne cligna pas des yeux. Elle se doutait que le prix serait de cet acabit. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Mais, à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. D'un autre côté, après toutes ces années, Poucet ne s'était pas fait connaître à Storybrook. Il n'avait posé aucun problème.

« Très bien. »

« Quoi ! Emma, vous ne... »

« Tout ira bien, Crochet. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Poucet arbora un grand sourire et se leva de table. Il retira ses bottes qui lança vers Emma et posa, avec brusquerie, une cruche d'eau sur la table.

« Voici l'eau de source pour votre potion de mémoire. Dépêchez vous de vous chausser, Sauveuse ! La magicienne approche. Les protections de mon île ne l'empêcheraient pas de rentrer longtemps. »

Emma hocha la tête et enfila les bottes rapidement. Elles se mirent à sa taille par magie, prêtes à faire usage. Emma serra Liam contre sa poitrine et regarda Crochet qui tenait déjà la potion achevé en main.

« Qu'en est-il de Crochet ? »

« Je le ramènerai à son navire... Il faut que vous filiez. Maintenant ! Concentrez vous sur votre foyer. »

Emma ancra d'abord son regard sur Crochet. Le pirate le regardait avec une intensité familière. Emma réalisa, alors, que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait la vérité sur elle et Liam.

« A plus tard, Killian Jones. »

« A bientôt, ma belle. »

Emma sourit et s'estompa rapidement, emmenant avec elle la vision de Crochet qui avalait la potion de mémoire.

Ψ

Morgane se figea alors qu'elle arrivait devant la barrière invisible de l'île de Poucet. Cela ne servait plus à rien de s'évertuer à pénétrer dans ce lieu. La Sauveuse avait fuis cette île, ce monde... Elle était de retour dans son temps. Morgane tremblait de fureur mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre du temps ici. Son plan, sa liberté était en péril. Elle ne devait pas tarder à suivre la Sauveuse. Chaque minute comptait ! Ainsi, malgré son puissant désir de tout raser jusqu'au sol, elle ouvrit, sans effort, un portail et le franchit.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Emma trébucha en réapparaissant chez elle. Elle fut à peine surprise que Killian, de toutes les personnes, la rattrape et l'entraîne plus loin. Chez Granny. Emma resserra son étreinte autour de Liam, choquée par le rapide enchaînement d'actions. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps vraiment diriger son retour avant que Killian ne l'entraîne dans le restaurant. Elle engloba les personnes dans la pièce. La fée bleue, Gold et Regina étaient penchés sur une table et se concentraient sur quelque chose. La Sauveuse n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger davantage avant qu'elle ne soit assaillie par sa famille.

« Emma, tu va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? » Le questionna, rapidement, sa mère en repoussant, tendrement, les cheveux d'Emma.

« Oui, maman. Je vais bien. Je n'étais pas seule. On m'a aidé. »

« Oui, on sait. » Intervint sa mère en lui embrassant le front. « Killian a retrouver ses souvenirs peu de temps après ton départ. »

Emma leva les yeux vers son amour qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son retour.

« Oh ! Alors, il est temps que je fasse les présentations officielles, n'est-ce pas ? Killian... »

Emma sourit au regard plus lumineux et impatient du pirate. Elle écarta le châle qui couvait son bébé.

« Killian, je te présente ton fils. Liam David Jones. »

Killian hésita puis effleura le front du nouveau né du bout des doigts. Emma sourit et porta une main sur la joue de Killian.

« Tiens, prend le. »

Killian déglutit et bougea pour réceptionner son enfant. Tout allait si vite... Ses souvenirs retrouvés étaient frais. L'émotion qu'il avait ressenti en donnant naissance à son enfant était accru avec la connaissance qu'il était de lui. Toutefois, ce n'était rien comparé à l'émotion qu'il ressentait en tenant son fils dans ses bras.

« Il est magnifique, Emma. »

Killian s'inclina légèrement pour permettre à Henri de regarder son petit frère. Henri sourit, un peu craintif face à cette nouvelle vie.

« Je suis désolé de rompre ces retrouvailles mais la magicienne ne devrait pas tarder. » Intervint Regina.

Emma hocha la tête et confia Liam à Killian d'un simple regard. Ensuite, elle accorda toute son attention sur Regina et les autres utilisateurs de magie.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? » Attaqua aussitôt Emma.

Ils entreprirent de l'informer, rapidement. En cumulant leurs connaissances, ils avaient réussi à mettre en plan en place. Un plan qui tenait la route, heureusement. Ils avaient réussi à trouver le moyen de retirer sa magie à Morgane et de la bannir, ensuite.

« La bannir ? Comment ? »

« En utilisant un des drapeaux du chapelier fou. »

Emma glissa un rapide regard vers ses parents. Liam était,à présent, entre les bras de sa grand-mère, bien éveillé.

Cela ne surprit pas Emma. Bien sûr que Killian ne resterait pas à l'écart lorsque Morgane apparaîtrait.

« Il faut l'occuper le plus longtemps possible, Emma. » Insista Emma.

« Emma ne sera pas la seule à la combattre. » Rassura Regina en serrant l'épaule d'Henri.

« Henri, occupes toi de ton petit frère. » Exigea Killian.

Emma sourit. Killian connaissait bien ses parents. Personne ne la laisserait, seule, face à Morgane. Pas même Regina ! Parfois, il était difficile de penser qu'il fut un temps, Regina et elle avaient été ennemies et s'étaient détestées.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, presque brutalement, et Grincheux entra, porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Comme à son habitude...

« Une sorte de vortex s'est créé devant l'horloge. »

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et déposa un baiser sur les fronts de ses enfants, donnant une dernière recommandation à Henri puis sortit sans plus attendre. Elle savait que si elle s'attardait, elle ne les quitterait, sans doute, pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à bonne distance du vortex, elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule ! Plus jamais elle ne se sentirait abandonnée. Ses parents, Killian et sa meilleure amie improbable étaient à ses côtés. Henri avait emmené son petit frère auprès de Belle à l'abri, avec les enfants de la famille. Une famille un peu dysfonctionnelle mais, pour rien au monde, Emma ne l'aurait échangée !

Morgane devait passé devant eux tous avant d'arriver à Liam.

Le vortex sembla se contacter un moment puis Morgane fut là. Dans toute sa gloire furieuse ! Sa fureur ne fit que croire lorsqu'elle ne repéra pas, tout de suite, l'objet de sa quête. Liam. Elle ne devait pas, non plus, percevoir grâce à sa magie. Gold leur avait assuré que le sortilège qui entourait Belle et les enfants leur offrait une certaine sécurité. Assez pour les cacher et empêcher Morgane de les atteindre pendant un moment en tous cas. Et, avant de pouvoir les trouver la magicienne devrait passer au-delà de la famille... Et même si elle avait le dessus, elle perdrait du temps à les chercher, donnant du temps aux autres pour la piéger.

Emma n'attendit pas que Morgane porte le premier coup. Elle tira les bras en arrière puis tira un jet de magie sur Morgane. Regina l'imita, aussitôt. Elles y mirent toutes leurs forces. Morgane recula de quelques pas puis elle riposta contre elles. Emma réalisa, aussitôt qu'ils ne vaincraient pas, elle était trop forte. A elle seule, elle parvenait à repousser Emma et Regina. Morgane fronça les sourcils et mit un peu plus d'effort de son action. Cela signa la défaite de Regina et Emma. Elles atterrirent plusieurs mètres en arrière avec des gémissements.

« Emma... » Murmura Killian en se penchant sur la Sauveuse.

« Ça va. Attention, Killian. »

Killian reporta, rapidement, son attention vers la magicienne. Juste à temps pour éviter une attaque. Cependant, Morgane semblait plus déterminé à l'abattre lui, plus que tout autre personne. Sans doute parce qu'il avait permis, dans le passé, à Emma et Liam de se sauver. Elle semblaient, en tous cas, déterminé à l'abattre. Elle lança plusieurs attaques contre Killian, sans succès. Killian, heureusement, avait d'excellents réflexes. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas survécu. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas survécu tous ces siècles... Toutefois, aussi excellents fussent-ils, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre la magie. Le pirate n'aurait pas pu esquiver beaucoup plus longtemps sans l'intervention de Gold.

Voir ces deux-là se protéger ne manquaient jamais de surprendre ceux qui connaissaient leur histoire. Pourtant, le Ténébreux ne sembla pas hésiter à empêcher son ancien ennemi d'être tué ou, du moins, gravement blessé. Son attaque contre Morgane, bien chronométré, dévia le sort destiné à Killian et attira l'attention de Morgane sur lui.

« Ténébreux ! J'ai sentis la folie de Merlin naître. J'ai perçu la présomption de chacun d'eux et leur chut. Je sentirais aussi la tienne. »Siffla Morgane.

Gold ne s'abaissa pas à répondre. Il donna simplement un coup de magie qui fit reculer de quelques pas Morgane.

Morgane avait, peut-être, été touché par la magie noir de Gold mais même elle ne suffirait pas malgré le masque neutre qu'il portait, tous voyaient que Rumplestiltskin n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il voulait le faire croire aussi confiant qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Tout dépendait de ce qu'ils avaient concocté alors qu'Emma était perdu dans le passé. Si le plan ne fonctionnait pas, ils seraient tous perdus. Et par tous, Emma pensait à tous les mondes. Pas seulement leur famille.

L'horloge retentit dans Storybrook. Le signal pour eux d'agir. Ils allaient, là, réaliser leur dernier acte significatif.

D'un mouvement synchrone, Emma, Regina et Gold déployèrent leur magie contre Morgane. Les autres lancèrent flèches et poignards dans leur direction pour réduire de leur mieux la concentration de Morgane.

Ce fut à cette occasion que la fée bleue agit à son tour. Elle lança une potion préparée par elle-même, Regina et Gold dans un moment insoupçonné de coopération.

Morgane sembla scintiller un moment puis, soudain, elle fut jetée à terre par leur magie de ses adversaires qui cessèrent, aussitôt, leur attaque.

Morgane était comme sans force sur l’asphalte. Elle leva une main tremblante vers Emma qui se crispa. Rien ne se passa. Une expression perplexe mêlée d'horreur s'installa sur le beau visage de la magicienne. Elle plissa les yeux vers leur groupe et se releva, maladroitement.

« Qu'avez vous fait, misérable. »

Au lieu d'une réponse, elle reçut une autre fiole.

Elle se brisa à ses pieds et ouvrit un vortex qui l'attira avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

En quelques minutes, c'était fini. Plus facilement qu'Emma s'était permis d'imaginer. Ils restèrent, tous, tendus pour quelques instants avant d'accepter la vérité. Morgane ne viendrait pas. Pas de leur vivant en tous cas ! Même si, par malheur, Morgane réussissait à retrouver des pouvoirs, elle ne serait jamais aussi puissante qu'elle l'avait été. Et, de toute façon, d'après Gold et la fée bleue, ça ne pourrait pas se faire dans les prochaines décennies. Pour l'avenir prévisible, Morgane ne reviendrait pas...

Dès qu'il fut certain que le danger était passé, tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Killian rejoignit rapidement Emma et l'enlaça comme si on menaçait de l'enlever... De nouveau. Emma fondit dans une étreinte confiante en l'avenir et en sa famille.

 


End file.
